


coffee break

by flowerfemme



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfemme/pseuds/flowerfemme
Summary: Since the farmer started growing coffee beans and realized they'd be able to make coffee for pretty much ever, they started to make it a routine of sorts to make some for their friend Sebastian and hang out with him once a week. It was getting harder to be consistent with their farm getting bigger, along with settling into married life with Abigail, but they always managed to make time for their favorite basement dwelling friend.
Relationships: Abigail/Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 14





	coffee break

**Author's Note:**

> i've hyper fixated on stardew valley whoops and i can't stop   
> just a little one shot based on what i actually do in the game. i romanced and married abigail but i also love seb so i go visit him a lot and bring him coffee to make him happy. because i'm a sap. anyway.   
> i'll probably write more for stardew valley, it's fun as hell and since it's so open ended it's FULL of fic possibilities

The farmer swiped the sweat from their brow and took a deep breath while they waited for the coffee to brew. It had been an intense morning. While they had less work to do with the upgraded buildings and equipment, they still always found themself nearly dead on their feet by midday. Hence the coffee. Their wife was also delightful enough to make them some crab cakes for lunch. Marrying Abigail was the best thing to come out of their move to this farm. Every day they loved her more and more, especially at times like this when she had delicious food waiting for them after they worked.   
  
Once the coffee was done brewing and they ate with their wife, they poured it into two travel mugs and were up on their way out again. They made the familiar trek up and around the bend towards Sebastian’s mountain home, making sure to pick up any berries along the way. The middle of spring was brutal work wise, but incredibly generous in terms of the wild fruit. They always made sure to leave some for Linus and made a mental note to bring him a coconut from their last run to the desert later.   
  
Robin greeted them with a cheerful, ‘Hello!’ when they walked through the door. ‘You need to buy anything?’ She asked with a warm smile. They smiled back and shook their head.   
  
‘No, I’m here for your hermit son today.’ They replied, making their friend’s mother laugh and roll her eyes.   
  
‘Oh, well you know where to find him. Let me know if you two need anything.” She said and waved them off. This was such a regular occurrence now, they didn’t even feel the need to knock when they reached the bottom of the stairs. They knew what they’d find upon entering.   
  
Sure enough, Sebastian was sitting behind his computer typing away. The man made a soft humming noise in response to their entrance. He didn’t look away from the computer at first, deep in concentration. They also seemed to be immediately aware of who was visiting them. It was nice to have this routine. The farmer didn’t mind, taking their usual seat on the side of the desk and waiting for him to finish up what he was working on. When they still lived in the city, they dabbled in programming here and there and were familiar with how intense and frustrating it could be. They were happy to simply sit in his presence for the time being.   
  
After another minute or so, Sebastian closed what he was working on and turned his attention towards them. Before he could say anything, they brought out the mug of coffee and handed it to him. His eyes lit up at the sight. ‘Thanks. You’re always a lifesaver with this.’ He gushed.   
  
Their heart grew warm at that and they shrugged. ‘It’s no trouble. Ever since I started growing coffee beans I can’t seem to get rid of the stuff. And I know how much it can help with the work you’re doing.’ They replied.   
  
Sebastian nodded vigorously at that. ‘Oh you have no idea how much it helps sometimes. I like what I’m doing here but sometimes it drives me insane.’ He groaned.   
  
‘Yeah, I remember when I used to do little projects like that I’d sometimes be up until like 4 am figuring stuff out. Then back up at 9 or 10 to work on it some more. Maddening.’ They said with a sigh and shook their head. Their friend hummed in agreement as he sipped his coffee, and the farmer brought out theirs as well to drink. For a while they talked back and forth about whatever happened to come to mind. With the two of them it usually ended up being a mix of computers, comic books, and music. Sometimes some videogames thrown in there if they really got on a tangent.   
  
Sebastian furrowed his brow after a lapse in the conversation with them and bit his lip, the happy glow from just before disappearing. The farmer looked curiously at him. ‘You okay?’ They asked.   
  
He hesitated at first, seeming to look everywhere but at them. Mostly at the ground. His hands were fidgeting in his lip. They didn’t understand where the sudden anxiety was coming from, but didn’t press him to open up.  
  
‘Why do you do this for me? Come here every week I mean. You probably have so much other important stuff you could be doing.’ He finally said and their heart broke at that.   
  
Without thinking, they put their drink down and reached out to lightly grab one of Sebastian’s hands. His eyes widened and they wondered if they had made a horrible mistake, but he quickly relaxed into the touch and squeezed their hand back.   
  
‘Listen. You’re my best friend here. Quite frankly if I had the time and you would be fine with it, I’d visit more often. As it stands though I’m married and have a huge farm to take care of, so a couple hours a week is all I got. But seriously. I love hanging out with you. I love talking to you. I love _you_ , Seb. What brought this on?’ They were a little embarrassed about how intensely they’d just poured their heart out to the guy, but judging by the red tint on his cheeks and the shy smile creeping on his face, it was a good decision.   
  
‘I don’t know I just...’ he paused, taking another sip of his coffee. ‘I’ve been real depressed lately. I feel like if I disappeared it wouldn’t even matter. I know it sounds dramatic but it’s...It’s how I feel I guess. Nothing surprises me anymore, nothing makes me _really_ laugh.’ He said and stared at the floor again.   
  
There was a beat of silence where they contemplated the best way to respond to such a statement. Ultimately they decided to stand up and walk over to give their friend a tight hug. He tensed at first, but eventually relaxed into the embrace and hugged them just as tightly. They weren’t sure how long they just stood like that, holding each other close, before he pulled away. They stopped him from fully letting go though and gently lifted his chin so he was looking directly at them.   
  
‘Now you listen to me mister. You are wonderful and oh so loved. I promise there are so many people that would miss you if you disappeared. Me and Abigail are two for sure. We’d be wrecks. I'm sure Sam would be too. We all adore you, and there are definitely others. You are incredible, even if you don’t think so. Okay?’   
  
Sebastian's face was red as could be, but he was smiling which was what counted. He nodded sheepishly and they finally allowed him to pull away. They sat back down next to him at the desk, but stood right back up with a muttered curse when they looked at the time.   
  
‘Shit, I have to go and pick up my ax before Clint closes up shop for the night. You gonna be all right if I head out?’ They asked, looking down at their friend.   
  
He nodded straight away and gave them a dismissive hand wave. ‘I’ll be fine. You being such a sap helped somewhat, along with the coffee. I feel a little better at least.’ He tried to smirk at the farmer to poke fun at how wildly affectionate they'd gotten, but it ended up looking more like a regular grin. It was precious.  
  
The farmer winked and shot finger guns at him. ‘Always happy to be a sap for you and bring you coffee, and Abby's just chilling back at home if you need anything. She loves you too. Don’t forget.’ They added quickly before they started to make their way out of the basement room.   
  
‘See you next week then?’ Sebastian asked quietly, almost too quiet for them to hear.   
  
They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked over at him to give him a thumbs up and a grin.   
  
‘You know it, hon. Coffee and all. And hopefully I’ll be able to stay longer cause I won’t forget I have to go pick up tools.’ They said with a laugh. He laughed as well before turning back to his computer, no doubt to get back to work.  
  
They had about an hour to get to Clint’s shop before he closed. The blacksmith was probably gonna kill them for showing up right before he left, but it was worth it to see Sebastian. He was truly their best friend and they hoped he’d be okay so they could have many more weekly coffee sessions to come. They had faith in him, though. That man was destined for great things. They felt it in their bones. Until those great things panned out though and he left little Pelican Town behind, they couldn’t wait for their next session.


End file.
